


I could get used to this

by hotcocoa



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, some kuroo/bokuto/akaashi if you squint??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Roommates</p><p>Akaashi made the mistake of letting Bokuto write the Craigslist ad for a new roommate, but it all worked out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could get used to this

**ROOMMATE WANTED!!!!!!**

ROOMMATE WANTED IN 2-BDRM APT BCUZ AKAASHI WON’T SHARE A ROOM WITH ME!!! HIS LOSS!! CALL 4 MORE INFO

Edit: You would have one (1) roommate and one (1) other housemate. All utilities are included in the rent. There is laundry onsite and street parking available. The space is available immediately. Please call the number indicated below if you are interested.

 

Kuroo started at the Craigslist ad in fascination, eyeing the price and phone number listed. It was available immediately, it was relatively inexpensive, and the people he would be living with certainly seemed…interesting. He shrugged and pulled out his cell phone, punching in the number displayed at the bottom of the page.

It rang three times before a loud voice answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, I saw your Craigslist ad and was interested in checking the place out?” Kuroo replied, leaning back in his chair.

“AKAASHI!” Kuroo pulled the phone away from his ear in shock. “WE HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE!”

“Is that someone interested in the room?” a more muffled voice asked in the background. “I thought I asked you to put my number on the advertisement.”

“Yeah, but he’s gonna be MY roommate, I should be the one to talk to him!” the loud voice retorted.

“Bokuto-san, could I please speak to him?” As the phone was handed over, seemingly reluctantly, Kuroo, on his end, was trying not to laugh.

“Hello, my name is Akaashi Keiji,” said the much calmer voice. “I hear you are interested in the space we have available.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, and yeah,” he replied, “especially if you have it available immediately, I kind of need a place now. My lease expires at the end of the month, and uh.” He paused, hoping this wouldn’t make him sound like an undesirable roommate. “I haven’t really found anywhere else to live yet. I always pay my bills and everything on time, though,” he rushed to add.

“Of course, I understand,” Akaashi replied smoothly, “as long as you can contribute to the rent appropriately we’d be happy to have you. To be honest, we’re looking for someone to fill the space rather quickly as well, since we’ve already had to pay a month’s rent by ourselves. If you would like to come meet us and take a look at the apartment, we are available this afternoon, if that works for you.”

“Yeah, that would be great!” Kuroo said enthusiastically. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to meet these guys. “Say 2:00?”

“Yes, 2:00 sounds good,” Akaashi agreed. “We’ll see you then. I look forward to meeting you.”

“Same here,” Kuroo replied before hanging up. He stretched and got up to make himself lunch, watching a few shows while he ate and finally getting ready to head across town.

When he rang the doorbell, he was greeted by a serious-looking man with dark hair and a man with tall two-tone hair and the most impressive eyebrows Kuroo had ever seen peering at him over his roommate’s shoulder.

Kuroo raised a hand in greeting. “Hey.”

The serious-looking one bowed. “Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san, I am Akaashi,” he said, straightening up, “and this is Bokuto-san.”

“I like your hair,” Bokuto said as way of greeting. Akaashi gave him a withering glance. Kuroo grinned.

“Thanks, I like yours too. Especially the eyebrows, they’re a nice touch,” he replied.

“See, Akaashi, I told you it looks better this way!” Bokuto said, turning to Akaashi, who had in turn made his way back into the apartment.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I believe I conceded to you on that approximately two years ago,” he replied without turning around. “Kuroo-san, would you like to come in?”

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto said, jumping out of the way so Kuroo could follow them. “Are you gonna live with us? What are you like? What do you do?”

Kuroo laughed. “Uh, well, I’m studying biology, and…”

“That’s so cool!” Bokuto exclaimed. “You must be really smart!”

Bokuto continued to chatter at him while Akaashi showed him around the apartment and explained the details of the lease. The place looked really nice, and he was hitting it off with these two really well, although why on earth _they_ got along he couldn’t imagine.

“Kuroo! Check out my video game collection!” Bokuto called from his room. Kuroo wandered in, taking in the size and appreciating the fact that it did, indeed, seem big enough for two people. Bokuto was going through a box and pulled out a game still wrapped in plastic. “Look, I just got this one the other day! Wanna play it with me?”

“Hell yeah,” Kuroo replied, plopping down in front of the TV and grabbing the controller Bokuto handed him.

Akaashi leaned against the door frame. “Kuroo-san, pardon me for interrupting,” he said politely, “but are you interested in moving in with us? Should I take the ad down, or would you like to think about it?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, if you guys are okay with it I’d love to,” Kuroo replied as Bokuto sat down next to him.

“Hell yeah! We’re gonna be the best roommates ever!” Bokuto declared, pumping his fist. Kuroo grinned back at him. Yeah, he was pretty sure he could get used to this.

* * * * *

Kuroo spent the next week hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi, which mostly consisted of him and Bokuto exasperating Akaashi and drawing heavy sighs out of him.

“Hey, hey, Kuroo, watch this!” Bokuto jumped up and grabbed the light on the ceiling of the kitchen, dangling from it with one hand before he jumped off with a backflip.

“Bokuto-san, please—”

“If you think that’s cool, watch this!” Kuroo repeated Bokuto’s actions but when he let go, he swung himself so that he flipped over and grabbed the fixture with his feet, hanging upside down. He spread his arms. “Eh? Eh?”

“Oooh!” Bokuto said excitedly, clearly impressed as his eyes widened. “I wanna do that!”

“Kuroo-san,” said Akaashi wearily. “Please get down. I don’t want anything to get broken.”

“Aw, it’s fine, Akaashi,” Kuroo replied, grinning at him and clapping him on the shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t wanna try?”

“I’m sure,” Akaashi replied drily, glancing up at the light fixture in concern.

“Oh, my turn, then!” Bokuto said excitedly. Akaashi put a firm hand on his shoulder.

“No, Bokuto-san.”

Before he knew it, it was the end of the month and Akaashi and Bokuto were helping Kuroo move his stuff from his old apartment to the new one he was sharing with them. Once he was finally entirely moved in, he crashed on his bed and Bokuto followed suit. “I’m exhausted.”

Bokuto groaned. “Me too,” he said. “I need to get out of these gross clothes and go to bed.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed, but neither of them moved, just laid there with sore muscles and tired eyes.

After a while, Bokuto groaned and rolled off the bed. “Alright, alright, I’m going,” he mumbled unhappoly, shuffling over to his wardrobe. Kuroo sat up and started to follow suit. That was when Bokuto took off his shirt.

Kuroo froze as his breath caught in his throat. _Holy shit_ , he thought, staring in awe, _he’s fucking gorgeous_. In fairness, he had noticed that Bokuto was attractive from the get-go, but those muscles…

Bokuto turned and caught Kuroo staring. “What?” he asked, trying to look over his shoulder. “Do I have something on my back?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Kuroo turned and started taking off his own shirt to hide his blush. “Just some muscles, and, uh, gorgeousness.” _Smooth, Tetsurou. And you probably just got yourself kicked out._ There was a choking noise behind him. _Yeah, here it comes._

Bokuto cleared his throat and his voice came out a bit deeper when he spoke. “Well I think it’s contagious, ’cause you’ve got it all over.” It was Kuroo’s turn to choke. _Holy shit, why is he_ actually _smooth?_

“Well you—you too,” Kuroo retorted lamely.

Bokuto grinned and glanced over at Kuroo’s unmade bed. “Hmm…” he said. “You haven’t got any sheets on your bed or anything…I know _I’m_ too tired to do anything about it…” He feigned a large yawn and glanced slyly at Kuroo. “Aren’t you?”

Kuroo stared at Bokuto, heart beating fast and head feeling really stupid. “Uh, yeah,” he replied, “that sounds like a lot of effort.” He took a hesitant step towards Bokuto. “Can I…?”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Bokuto grabbed his arm and pulled him into his body and then he was kissing him. Bokuto’s lips felt surprisingly soft against his own and he responded to the kiss enthusiastically, not really sure how they had gotten here and not really minding at all.

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily and Kuroo felt slightly light-headed. “Yeah, no, making my bed would be way too much effort,” he said breathlessly.

Bokuto grinned. “Way too much,” he agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

* * * * *

When Bokuto finally woke up the next morning, he untangled himself from his sheets and promptly fell out of bed. _What the…?_ He looked up in confusion and saw the absolutely gorgeous body of Kuroo Tetsurou lying in his bed, taking up more than half of it and consequently the reason Bokuto had rolled over and found the floor. Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to mind as his eyes roamed over the hard muscles of his torso and the soft movement of his breathing.

He stood up and grinned as he poked Kuroo awake. “Good morning, beautiful. How was that for a house warming?” he teased.

Kuroo groaned and covered his face with a pillow. “What time is it?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I dunno, noon?” he said. He poked Kuroo again. “Come on, we can probably get Akaashi to make lunch for us.”

“I wanna stay in bed,” Kuroo mumbled. “I’m not h—” His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. “UGH, fine,” he conceded, throwing the pillow aside and sitting up.

“That’s the spirit!” said Bokuto cheerfully, throwing a shirt and pants on over his boxers.

Kuroo followed suit and followed Bokuto into the living area. Akaashi glanced up from the book he was reading. “Ah, you’re finally up,” he noted. His eyes flicked back down to the page. “Bokuto-san, if you were looking for a bedmate rather than merely a roommate, you could have said something.”

“H-hey!” Bokuto said, only slightly embarrassed. “You’re just jealous!” he added, sticking his tongue out at Akaashi before stomping into the kitchen.

Kuroo seemed more affected by Akaashi’s comment. “Uh, is Akaashi okay, with, this?” he asked Bokuto quietly.

Bokuto looked up from the fridge he was currently rummaging through. “Huh?” he asked. “Oh, yeah, Akaashi was just giving me shit ’cause he knew I liked you anyway.” He chuckled. “Probably knew you liked me, too.”

Kuroo grinned. “Well that one’s a no-brainer,” he said. “Who _wouldn’t_ like you?”

“As you may have noticed, Bokuto-san is more than a handful most of the time, which is more than enough reason to stay out of his bed,” Akaashi commented as he walked into the kitchen.

“Akaashi! You love me!” Bokuto pouted.

“Yes, now if you’re not going to get something out of the fridge, please close it.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed in delight, crushing him into a hug without bothering to close the fridge door.

“Please, Bokuto-san…”

Kuroo leaned against the counter and watched them with a smile. _Yeah,_ he thought, _I could definitely get used to this._


End file.
